Diskussion:Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords
Abschnitt Charaktere Also ich finde, wir sollten unten bei weitere Charaktere den Namen Jedi Exile wegmachen, das is ja schließlich der Englische Name für die Verbannte. Jango 12:19, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Finde ich auch. Sieht die Auflistung bei euch auch so unordentlich aus? Bei mir ist das echt kein Blickfang, ganz im Gegenteil... irgendwie sieht das sehr komisch aus. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:27, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Bei mir ist sie auch komisch dargestellt. Jango 12:34, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Na, komisch dargestellt ist nicht zutreffend - das is die Liste aus der WP, die ich als Übersicht eigentlich ganz gut finde. Da sieht man zumindest mal, wer noch so fehlt... Ich bin allerdings unschlüssig, ob wir sie behalten sollen oder nicht. Ben Kenobi 12:45, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Anforderungen Was hat dieses Spiel für Anforderungen?--The Collector 17:51, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Steht doch im Artikel.... Boba 18:01, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) NOTOC Hey Leute, kann mir mal jemand verraten, wieso da NOTOC und Noeditsection drin ist? Ich dachte eigentlich, die wären nur für Benutzerseite gedacht oder hab ich was verpasst? Gruß Boba 18:18, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Cheaten Hi Leute, ich brauche im Spiel dringend Hilfe. Weiß jemand die Antworten auf die Fragen der Prüfung zur Stufe I auf dem Infoterminal in der Sith Akademie auf Korriban? Wenn ja, antwortet mir bitte auf meiner Disku. MdMmds, Jooruz C'Baotth 14:15, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) :An A-11 und Dark Light: für Cheats siehe mogelpower.de HHL]] 17:07, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Überarbeitung Ich bräuchte für die Überarbeitung noch Hilfe denn ich hab keine Bilder aus dem Spiel...Wenn mir da Jemand helfen könnte. MfG A-11 15:33, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Was für Bilder brauchst du denn? Von wem, wieviele, welches Format und wohin mit den Bildern? --87.162.125.171 14:47, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Keine Hektik! Wegen Bildern immer bei mir anfragen. Bild:;-).gif 14:52, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Stimmt hat sich schon erledigt. A-11 14:57, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wenn du Screenshots meinst, kann ich wirklich gute besorgen, aber das Meiste sind Kampfszenen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 89.166.166.159 (Diskussion) 09:34, 25. Mär. 2008) :Für Bilder aus Spielen ist normalerweise Ben zuständig. Von ihm sind die meisten hier. Wenn du deine Bilder hier zur verfügung stellen willst, solltest du ihm am bessten auf seiner Diskussion eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Wenn die Bilder so gut sind wie du sagst, wird er sie bestimmt gerne nehmen Bild:;-).gif. :Wie weit Jedi oder Sith ausgebildet sind kann man schwer sagen. Ist er/sie voll ausgebildet, wenn das höchste level erreicht ist, eine bestimmte Zahl an Machtfähigkeiten erlernt ist, die Lichtschwerttechnik perfekt ist? Aber was Vias angeht kann man sagen, dass sie nur eine Schülerin war. MfG - Cody 10:09, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Der Artikel liest sich mehr wie eine Lösungsanleitung zu dem Spiel, als wie ein Lexikoneintrag zu dem Spiel und seiner Rahmenhandlung. Viele unwichtige Details, aber die Überarbeitung ist ja noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wird bestimmt besser.87.162.106.2 17:08, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn du willst kannst du auch gerne helfen, weil das hier ist meine erste (zu) große Überarbeitung ;-) 08:17, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Überarbeitet irgendjemand den Artikel gerade? Wenn nicht, werde ich ihn mir mal vornehmen, der ist an manchen Stellen sehr holprig ... Tobi-wan 14:44, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Dunkle Seite Was passiert eig. wenn man Kavar und Zez Kai Ell tötet? Tauchen die nachher dann trotzdem auf oder versucht dann der eine Jedi (hab den Namen vergesen) dich alleine von der Macht zu trennen? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:17, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein Vrook (So heißt der letzte Jedi-Meister) versucht dich zu töten schafft es aber nicht. Aber darum geht es doch in Jp gar nicht. Gruß A-11 14:21, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Sollte man das denn nicht im Artikel erwähnen(Im HdK Teil)? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:56, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Man kann Vrook auch töten, außerdem bin ich erst bei Nar Shadaa, also dauert das noch 'ne weile... Gruß A-11 17:38, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Frage Wie wird es bewerkstelligt, das wenn man in die "Suche" "TSL" eingibt, man auf diese Seite gelinkt wird?87.162.125.160 18:47, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das ist eine Weiterleitung. Der Code dafür ist #redirect Name des Zielartikels. Pandora Diskussion 19:08, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Visas Marr Visas Marr ist doch schon eine Jedi/Sith. Die braucht doch nicht mehr ausgebildet werden. Und anstatt im Verlauf des "Spiels" sollte vielleicht "Reise" verwendet werden.87.162.68.253 17:34, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Aber Visas fordert den Spieler auf sie auszubilden, das mit der Reise mach ich. Gruß A-11 18:06, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Und, Visas ist keine voll ausgebildete Sith. Man kann ihre Ausbildung beenden! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 89.166.166.159 (Diskussion) 09:34, 25. Mär. 2008) Rechtschreibfehler Mhh, A-11 wenn du fertig bist kann ja irgendwer (oder ich) nochmal die verbleibenden Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren. Das sind bisher 15 Stück oder so. MfG, tryteyker 19:43, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Da ich noch ziemlich jung bin mache ich recht häufig Fehler. Also wenn du willst kannst du jetzt schon anfangen... Gruß A-11 10:04, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Hmm, also ich kann mir nicht denken das du jünger bist als ich, ich bin auch erst 11, aber ich bin eigentlich verdammt gut in Rechtschreibung. (Bemerkung: 4 Jahre, also ganze Grundschule über, immer nur 1 und alle Diktate ohne einen einzigen Fehler). --tryteyker 18:08, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Naja ich bin zwar in Deutsch ganz gut, aber in Rechtschreibung bin ich leider zu schnell und mach dann häufig Fehler. Ich denke schneller als schreibe. Du kannst das mit den Fehlern gern jetzt schon machen, trag dich dann nur im UC-Feld ein. Gruß A-11 13:37, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Da ein vollkommen unlogischer Satz: Im Hauptraum der Kolonie findet der Spieler Atton Rand in einer Zelle dieser und der Droide T3-M4 helfen ihm bei ihrer Erkundung der Mine, bei der der Spieler feststellt das offenbar alle Minenarbeiter von den Minendroiden erschossen wurden.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Wolf (Diskussion | Beiträge) 22:15, 11. Mär. 2008) ::::Nur damit dus weißt, das ist erst die Überarbeitung. Wenn du dich informiert hättest wüsstest du, dass der Artikel nocht nicht fertig ist. Also.... Gruß A-11 15:18, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Auch noch eine kleine Anmerkung. Der "Satz": ,,da ist vollkommen unlogischer Satz" ist genauso unlogisch.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Dark Light (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:29, 3. Jun. 2008) Kritik erlaubt? Die ganze Story die du aufgeführt hast, finde ich persönlich schlecht. Ich hoffe mal, dass du konstruktive Kritik vertragen kannst und zähle mal ein paar Fehler auf: 1. Ist nicht klar, dass die Spielfigur weiblich ist. Eher ist sie männlich, da Atris mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für die Spielfigur hegt (erfährt man von der Dienerin) 2. Wäre es nicht erwähnenswert, dass man z.B. Bao Dur, die Dienerin, Atton und Visa zu Jedis ausbilden kann? 3. Warum hast du die Story chronologisch geschrieben? Nicht jeder fliegt z.B. zuerst nach Dantooine, danach nach Korriban? Außerdem kann eine einzige Antwort den ganzen Spielverlauf ändern und letztendlich dazu führen, dass du der Dunklen/Hellen Seite verfällst, Mitstreiter oder Einfluss auf sie verlierst und sie z.B. somit nicht zu Jedis ausbilden kannst, wodurch Kämpfe schwieriger werden, du den Kämpfen ausweichst und sich die Story schon wieder ändert. †MÖGE DIE MACHT MIT EUCH SEIN† (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 89.166.166.159 (Diskussion) 09:27, 25. Mär. 2008) Fehler Ich bin noch auf dem Peragus-Raumschiff, und möchte mit dem Turbolift zu Landungsebene, aber da stürzt das Spiel immer ab. Kann ich was dagegen unternehmen? Captain Solo 11:26, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Tja..wie wärs wenn du mal deinen PC durchcheken lässt? Du könntest aber auch das Spiel besser konfigurieren. Die Jedipedia ist übrigends kein Ort für die Besprechung von irgendwelchen Videospielen, um an Cheats oder Tipps zu gelangen. Dafür gibt es spezielle Webseiten, auf denen man über die Probleme sprechen kann. MfG, Wolverine Koon 11:41, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ok, dann frag ich in der JP nicht mehr danach. Captain Solo 12:33, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Spezielle Roben Hallo an alle, ich habe auf Jedipedia gelesen, dass es in KotOR II möglich ist, die Robe von Arca Jeth zu ergattern. Auch die Robe von Jolee Bindo soll zu bekommen sein. Ich habe das Spiel schon etliche Male durchgespielt, bin aber noch nie auf eines der besagten Items gestoßen. MdMmds, Benutzer:Meister_Kavar 18:36, 12. Apr. 2008 (CET) :Das sind auch äußerst seltene Stücke, die nur mit viel Glück so im Spiel auftauchen. Also wirst du wohl nur mit Cheaten weiterkommen. 18:45, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Kanon Ich habe eine Frage zu KotOR II und zwar: Ist es kanonisch, dass die Verbannte die Sith-Höhle auf Korriban betritt? 19:31, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ja, aber sie muss Revans und Malaks Lehren im Kanonischen Spiel ablehnen. --Darth Sakord 13:29, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Im Bunde der Dritte Gibt es ein drittes dieser Spielreihe und wenn ja, was für eine Grafikkarte braucht man? --Darth Sakord 21:45, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Gibt es bis jetzt nicht, angekündigt wurde auch nichts. 21:48, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Es gibt aber diverse Gerüchte um einen 3. Teil, vor allem dass es ein MMORPG wird, was ich aber persönlich nicht so toll finde (also dass es ein MMORPG wird). Guckt mal hier rein: http://sternenschmiede.de/. Auf dieser Seite ist übrigens auch eine sehr gute und kostenlose Komplettlösung von KotOR I. P.S.: BioWare wurde inzwischen von Electronic Arts (EA) aufgekauft. Jamaryn Star 21:50, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Doch es wurde ein neues angekündigt und bis jetzt siehts eher nach MMORPG aus. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.158.29.204 (Diskussion) 11:29, 18. Okt. 2008) Also ich würd mich eher auf KotOR III mit Onlinemodus freuen als nur auf ein MMORPG. Dann hätte man endlich mal die Chance herauszubekommen, wer die "Wahren Sith" sind. Shadowsith 13:02, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Inzwischen dürfte es relativ bekannt sein, dass es dies hier wird.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:12, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ende Hallo, ich habe das Spiel jetzt auf der dunklen Seite durchgespielt und Kreia getötet. Hibt es noch eineMögichkeit weiter zu spielen? Evil040 13:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, nicht nach Malachor V. Da kommt der Abspann und du musst entweder neues Spiel machen oder einen Spielstand wählen. --Darth Sakord 13:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Schade, ich wollte noch die herausragende Diatiumenergiezelle von Darth Sion in mein Lichtschwert integrieren. Jetzt muss ich mir wohl den ersten Teil kaufen... Evil040 13:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Tja, so ist das Leben. ^^ --Darth Sakord 13:33, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::In der Akademie gibt es aber eine Werkbank. Weiß leider nicht, ob am linken oder am rechten Gang. Admiral Onasi 17:43, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Goto Ich hab mir das Spiel vor zwei Monaten oder so gekauft und bin jetzt an der Stelle wo mir Goto laut Artikel einen Seiner Droiden schickt (Goto schickt einen Droiden der, wie auch Mira, der Verbannten im weiteren Spielverlauf folgt.). Ich nehme mal an, dass dieser Droide G0-T0 ist, oder? HHL 17:07, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Beschreibung des Herstellers Könnte jemand vielleicht eine Beschreibung des Herstellers in den Artikel einbinden? Jamaryn Star 16:39, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ando? Ich habe mal gelesen, dass man, wenn man alle Missionen auf jedem Planeten komplett abgearbeitet hat, auf einen Bonus-Planeten mit Namen Ando kommt, auf dem man von einem Mitglied von Yodas Spezies in einer Form des Lichtschwertkampfes unterrichtet wird. Stimmt das? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 22:22, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hör ich hier zum ersten mal, vermute, dass das Schwachsinn ist. Pandora Diskussion 22:41, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hab ich schon desöfteren gehört...soweit ich weiss muss mann auf jedem Planeten vollends helle Seite-Zeug praktizieren. Allerdings glauben tue ich es erst, wenn ich nen Screen sehe :D. Also wer zeit und Lust hat probiert das mal aus :p Aber macht nen Screen, wenn ihr das geschafft habt. Jango 11:43, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Also ich habe das auch schon ofter gehört. Man soll angeblich alle Missionen, die es in dem ganzen Spiel gibt erledigen und dabei immer nur Helle-Seite-Punkte verdienen. Ich denke aber, dass das ziemlich unmöglich ist ... ich habe es schon mehrfach probiert und jedesmal neue Missionen gefunden, die ich auch nicht immer Lösen konnte ... Gibts vllt. mal eine Liste oder sowas in der Art, auf der die ganzen Missionen aufgeführt sind? --Anakin27 12:12, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) KotoR III Ich habe fgehört das 2010 kotor 3 rauskommen soll stimmt das ? 12:54, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube, es ist TOR, denn das kommt 2010 raus. BossRAS Prosecutor 12:56, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Siehe The Old Republic Master Revan 13:01, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Verkauf eingestellt Weiß jemand wo man KotOR II noch neu kaufen kann? Anscheinend wurde die Herstellung der deutschen Version eingestellt. Das gleiche gilt auch für KotOR I. Jamaryn Star 21:00, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Für den PC findet man es bei Saturn auf jeden Fall. Für die Xbox hab ichs zwar noch nie gesehen, sollls da aber auch geben. Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:52, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::H**** B***** aus meiner Klasse hats fuer X-Box es gibst also definitiv 17:51, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Das hab ich auch nicht bezweifelt, ich hab's nur noch nie gesehen, sonst hät ichs mir gekauft. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:52, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe mein KOTOR im Internet sehr günstig gekauft. dort kriegt man es auf jeden Fall. Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:59, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Gebraucht kannst du so gut wie alles kaufen. Aber ich sehs auch ab und zu bei Saturn, wie Kit Fisto schon sagte. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:27, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Wo wohnste denn??,auch kotorI??? 15:35, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Sonst versuchs mal bei Gamesload. 15:59, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hamse nit. 17:58, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe bis Juni 2009 bei Saturn gearbeitet und war gestern mal wieder auf einem Sprung dort und KotOR 1 gab es für 29,99€ und KotOR 2 für 19,99€ für PC. Die gibt es neu noch. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob das standortspezifisch ist. Ich wohne in Leipzig und da gibt es das noch neu. Revan1188 12:42, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich glaube der verkauf ist eingestellt--Endor 17:05, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Cheats Könnten wir nicht eine Cheats-Skala erstellen (wie bei Kotor I). Mfg--Jedimeister Kenobi 13:57, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Machs doch selbst. 14:49, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::1.Nicht so frech Lord Anakin! 2. Ja, das können wir Jedimeister Kenobi. Fangen wir gleich an. 14:53, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Wie öffnet man denn die Cheat-Box, dazu habe ich im Text nichts gefunden. Ich finde das aber mehr als wichtig, denn sonst nützt die ganze Cheats-Skala ja nichts. GrußDarthSion251 15:13, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Verweist doch auf den KSE Kotor Savegame Editor, ist für beide Spiele und einfacher zu benutzen. Die Konsole sieht man in TSL nicht.--188.102.77.107 15:24, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Brianna Hallo, ich würde vorschlagen in dem Teil "Unter Verdacht" das Auftauchen von Brianna zu erwähnen, vorrausgesetzt, man spielt einen männlichen Jedi. GrußDarthSion251 22:26, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :So etwas wird im Hinter den Kulissen-Abschnitt vermerkt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:29, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Soll ich den Hinter den Kulissen-Abschnitt einfach hinzufügen, da dieser ja noch gar nicht vorhanden ist? Gruß DarthSion251 22:33, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) KotOR 2 Restored Content Mod Finde ich hier ehrlich gesagt traurig, dass kein einziger Eintrag zu diesem Mod hier Erwähnung findet, insbesondere, da er nun fertiggestellt ist und beinahe sämtliches herausgeschnittenes Material AUF den CDs wieder ins Spiel einfügt, und zwar reibungslos. Traurig, wirklich, meine lieben SW-Fans. ;-( (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.62.39.86 (Diskussion) 18:47, 7. Aug. 2010) :Als erstes: Bei Diskussionen wird von Grund auf immer unten eine neue Überschrift eingefügt. Jetzt zu deinem Kommentar: Es wird eigentlich von Grund auf nie ein Mod in den Artikeln erwähnt. Dafür gibt es verschiedene Gründe: Zum Beispiel könnte man gar nicht alle Mods auflisten, weil es nun mal immer wieder vorkommt, dass Hobby-Bastler diese ins Internet stellen. Hinzu kommt, da es ein Mod ist, ist es nicht das Grundlegende, was jeder Mensch, der das Spiel kauft, haben wird, da es unglaublich aber wahr Leute geben soll, die kein internet haben, keine Ahnung haben, was Mods sind und es sowas überhaupt gibt oder wissen, woher sie das bekommen. Kit Diskussion 19:11, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Gerade DESHALB, finde ich, das DIESER spezielle Mod erwähnt werden sollte. Denn wie oben erwähnt ist dieser Content bereits auf den CDs und damit von den Entwicklern ursprünglich ja gewollt. Zumindest sollte man über die Existenz eines solchen Mods informiert werden. Und Leute die KEIN Internet haben können diesen Artikel sowieso nicht lesen (sorry, aber das war echt ein ganz schlechtes Argument). (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 81.217.0.159 (Diskussion) 22:36, 23. Aug. 2010) The Sith Lords Restored Content Mod Seid gegrüßt, Jedipedia-Crew^^ Bin letztens auf den "The Sith Lords Restored Content Mod" aus den "*"Deadly Stream*"* Forum gestoßen, der mittlerweile sehr weit fortgeschritten und auch mit der deutschen Version kompatibel ist. Ich möchte mich nun erkundigen, ob es mir erlaubt wäre, einen kleinen Eintrag hier dazu zu verfassen. Nichts Umfassendes, nur ein paar Zeilen, wo der Mod erwähnt wird. Ich halte das für wichtig, da dieser Mod ja nichts wirklich Neues ins Spiel einfügt, sondern nur auf den Datenträgern vorhandenes, lediglich mangels Entwicklungszeit nicht in das fertige Spiel integriertes Material wieder ins Spiel einfügt, beispielsweise die HK-50-Droidenfabrik. Da KotOR 2 leider wegen der Tatsache, dass es unfertig auf den Markt kam, sich in den Augen der meisten Spieler nur im Schatten seines Vorgängers befindet, wäre es schön, wenn darüber aufgeklärt wird, dass es nun einen Mod gibt, der es ermöglicht, KotOR 2 in seinem eigentlichen Umfang spielen zu können. Ich als "KotOR I + II" war jedenfalls begeistert und finde, dass dieser Mod die Qualität KotOR 2 rapide ansteigen lässt. Grüße! --Lord Aqastus 22:23, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) :1. Neue Überschriften immer ganz unten einbringen. 2. Bringen wir hier keine Mods ein, aus dem einfachen Grund, da sie nicht im normalen Spiel, so wie man es kauft, nicht integriert sind (so habe ich das verstanden). Ich wäre dagegen, man könnte aller höchstens bei Hinter den Kulissen erwähnen, dass es diese Mod gibt. KitDiskussion 22:30, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Hört sich doch nach einem guten Kompromiss an, Meister Fisto ^^ Ich werde das in Angriff nehmen. Ihr habt schon Recht, der Mod ist ja nicht Teil des Spiels. Ich werde ein oder zwei kleine Zeilen bei "Hinter den Kulissen einfügen". Übrigens: FROHES NEUES an alle ;)--Lord Aqastus 22:35, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET)